House of Hades chapter 1
by Emmarox1234
Summary: Continuation of the heroes of Olympus series. New prophesies are introduced as the battle rages on!
1. Chapter 1

All caracters belong to Rick Riordan,thank you

House of Hades

Jason

Jason fell asleep tossing and turning that night. How could he not have been there to help his friends. He could have found a way to help. He is the son of Jupiter. Sure he could have did something. But he felt as if he failed them. Jason couldn't stop thinking just as he herd a knock on his bedroom door. "It's Piper, Jason. Don't freak. Just let me talk to you." without Jason saying a word, Piper burst into the room. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot. Her hair was a tangled mess. But Jason didn't mind. Piper came and sat at the foot of his bed. She plopped her head on his shoulder just as he began to sit up. "What if we never find them?" Piper said between sobs "What if their gone? What if-" "What do you mean what if? We will find them. I promise" as the words came out of Jason's mouth, he knew it was a promise he wasn't secure of. He really wasn't sure that it will work. Jason and Piper sat in silence. Taking raspy breaths against his chest "I gotta go Jason. Coach hedge will get mad" With that, Piper left. Jason's eyes felt heavy and he wanted to go to sleep. Piper was with him so he felt safer. Soon enough Jason began dreaming. He dreamt of him standing in a brown chamber that smelled like mud. He herd a voice. It wasn't very happy with him. Once the voice began to speak to him, he had a bad feeling it was Gaea. "Oh what an unlucky little child. Stuck in the center of a war. Too bad you will die with the rest." "I won't. There will be a way to solve this. Don't doubt us." Gaea's shaky laughter began to fill the room. The dirt done began closing in on him.

Then the scene changed. It was Rachel. "How are you here?!" said Jason surprised. "No time. The Romans are coming to invade!" yelled Rachel." Yeah. I've noticed." "I got a prophesy yesterday and I think it may be about you. Just listen:

Son of Jupiter,

You must face death to save the ones you love,

To the two life's at risk you must not fail,

Or end suffering in her earthy jail" Jason heard a shriek in the background."Gotta go!" "Rachel wait-!" too late. Jason woke up with a start. "Jason!" Hazel called. Automatically Jason ran out of his room with pajamas on and rushed to the upper deck. He ran over to where Hazel, Leo, Frank, Piper and Nico were and peered over the edge. "I don't think they're here to have a pizza party" said Leo.

There were hundreds of them. They had six arms. They looked like short recognized what they are.

"The earth born. Me Pipes and Leo battled them before. They don't have much of a brain so this should be a better fight."

"how come my name is mentioned last?" muttered Leo.

"What's the plan?"asked Frank "Annabeth would know" said Hazel. The crowd fell into silence.

"let's go kick some mud butt!" shouted Leo.

With that, everyone jumped out of the Argo 11


	2. Chapter 2

**House of hades chapter II**

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up with some serious butt pains.

She scanned her surroundings. Thankfully she found Percy. The person she wanted to see most ( no sarcasm). He didn't seem well either.

He was knocked out cold. He was sprawled flat on his back. His face was pale.

She laid her hand on his face. Great. It was cold too.

Annabeth put her head on his chest to check if he was breathing. The fall pressure could've winded him.

She had a mini heart attack. No breath. Annabeth hoped she knew CPR because she had an idea.

As tears streamed down her face, she put her lips to his and blew. She checked his breath again but no difference. Annabeth let out a small sob. She tried again.

Once she pulled her lips away from his, he was still knocked out. Annabeth shook him and called "Percy! Percy wake up! Percy!" Percy smiled.

"You! I love you seaweed brain! Don't scare me like that!" yelled Annabeth. Annabeth pounced on Percy as he was trying to get up. And she gave him a nice long kiss.

"heh! Umm... Is this Tartarus?" asked Percy. Annabeth cracked a smile. "Shouldn't we look around? But there nothing wrong how we are now. I like it!" Percy rubbed his neck. Annabeth didn't notice that she was still on top of him. They both got up.

The first thought that ran through Annabeth's mind was 'why is Tartarus so full of light?'she wasn't kidding herself.

It was full of light. And apparently Tartarus is a desert full of pitch black sand. The glowing blue moon or sun or what ever it was, was incredibly light.

There was nothing in sight. Except for a Monster Doughnut store.

"Am I hallucinating, or is there a doughnut shop in hell?" said Percy

Annabeth laughed. "Are we gonna go or what?" she asked


End file.
